


Nextale An Undertale AU

by HellsPrincess666



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsPrincess666/pseuds/HellsPrincess666
Summary: After the 7th human fell and finished a Neutral route.The group of monsters who befriended the human went on with their lives.Of the group plus others in the underground came a new generation of monsters, sons and daughters of the monsters before.Eventually another human fell into the underground, except Toriel wasn't the one to greet the human.That is where the story begins.Undertale AU, made by the author it's basically the next generation of the main cast.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/W. D. Gaster, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Burgerpants/Catty (Undertale), Chara/Frisk (Undertale), Grillby/Muffet (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Napstablook/Shyren (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	Nextale An Undertale AU

Chris knew the legends about the monsters from the underground, he grew up on the stories his mother Frisk told him about Mt. Ebott and how she escaped the underground. So he knew how dangerous it was to climb the mountain. But for the 11 year old dare devil it was of no difference to them whether the stories were true or not. They were just that: stories. Weren't they?

Nevertheless he reached the top of the mountain and peered into the dark void that was the mountain. “Really it should be called an inactive volcano if it has a hole in it” he thought with a smirk. He looks back at the village he grew up in and shrugged then closes his eyes jumping into the hole. 

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

When he woke up he was on a bed of red flowers. He frowns and sits up wiping off his pants then looking around, he seemed to be in a small room. Other then the bed of flowers there was a grey path leading to an opening. "Welp… I'm already down here, might as well explore I suppose." He shrugs then slowly got up a bit wary. 

He peeks around the door and his eyes widened seeing a red chrysanthemum with glowing eyes staring at him. He quickly hid behind the frame again, hoping the weird flower didn't se- "I know you're there, human. I may be a flower now but I'm not blind." The flower called to him. 

Chris sheepishly and slowly walks through the doorway again then close to the weird talking flower. "Heya! I'm Cariel! Cariel the Chrysanthemum! You're new to the underground aren't you?" Chris nodded slowly, finally letting it sink in that the stories weren't just stories. Although from what he was told it was a bit different. 

The flower gave him a grin "Well someone should teach you how things work around here! I guess lil old me will have to do!" The flower shrugged with it's… leaves? What? This place is definitely strange. Suddenly he was grabbed by an unseen force and his red human SOUL was exposed to Cariel. 

"Ya see lil human, monsters down here may attack you and I'm sure you don't want that!" Chris shook his head in response not sure what to say. Cariel continued on "Well, you'll have to be prepared for such a situation! Plus you can gain LV." 

Chris opened his mouth to ask but was cut off by the flower. "What does LV stand for? Why LOVE! Of course! You want some LOVE don't ya?" When Chris raised an eyebrow and shook his head at the offer the flower simply ignored him and summoned 9 or so white pellets. 

"LOVE is shared through… uh… little white… friendliness pellets!" It said then gave him a grin. "Move around! Get as many as you can!" It said and as Chris's SOUL ran into one of the pellets his health went to 1 and the flower's face was now simply black eyes with red pupils and a creepy smile.

"You imbecile! In this world it's kill or be killed! Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?!" Suddenly Chris's soul was surrounded by the 'friendliness pellets' 

"DIE! AHAHAHAHA!" The flower cackled as the pellets slowly closed in on Chris's soul. Chris meanwhile was hyperventilating, oh no. Suddenly in an instant his health went back to 20/20 and the pellets stopped while Cariel's face was in disbelief. 

A moment later a row of flaming bones appear to the left of Cariel and pushed up sending the flower flying. The bones disappeared and a goat like monster walked into frame. The monster looked exactly like a goat except with kind brown eyes, a tail that was mostly bone except a blue flame set on the end and a short dress with an odd symbol on the front.

"No need to fear me, child I won't hurt you. I am Lucida, caretaker of The Ruins." The skelegoat smiled at Chris who was still traumatized by what happened with the flower. Lucida sighs and holds out her hand for Chris to take. Hesitating at first Chris took the furry paw. Lucida gave Chris a kind smile and lead the child into the Ruins. 

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

"The ruins have a variety of traps and puzzles that you must solve to proceed." She explained as she let go of his hand for a moment to walk across 4 of the 6 buttons then flips the switch and the door opens. Lucida held Chris's hand again and walked him through the door as Chris looks at the strikingly purple surroundings of The Ruins. 

The skelegoat led the child through The Ruins helping him with puzzles when needed and meeting a lonely ghost named Napstablook. But once they came upon a huge tree she sighs. "The poor tree never has leaves for long, they usually fall off. I kind of understand how it feels." With that she lets go of his hand then turns to him.

"Our home is just up ahead, you're welcome to wander around for a bit but please be careful and come back once you're done!" She smiles and walks into a purple bricked house that was as wide as the room. Chris sighs then walks over noticing an object that looked like a miniature star. 

He touched it and felt safer for some reason. A bit odd but he's already met a talking flower which almost killed him, plus a skelegoat monster that saved him from said flower. Needless to say he's not as surprised at the odd things in the underground. Somehow he felt like his journey just began, that fact fills him with, determination.


End file.
